


Nightcall

by devilishsaltzmn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, based on london grammar song, idk im new to this, kinda sad, lydia likes cora, nightcall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23926324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilishsaltzmn/pseuds/devilishsaltzmn
Summary: They weren’t lovers, Lydia knew that. In fact they weren’t even friends. They would make an dialogue only cause of matters of fighting a supernatural creatures, other than that, they were strangers.
Relationships: Cora Hale/Lydia Martin
Kudos: 8





	Nightcall

They weren’t lovers, Lydia knew that. In fact they weren’t even friends. They would make an dialogue only cause of matters of fighting a supernatural creatures, other than that, they were strangers.

Strangers, who from time to time look at each other when the other isn’t looking.

The one who was most frequently staring at the other was Lydia. Although she was trying to be subtle, like she didn’t care, as if it was just an accident that she looked in Cora’s direction.

She liked the brunette, just couldn’t really admit it, at least not in person, not to Cora.

Just a little while after she felt the need to be closer to Cora, she started her every night ritual.

Exactly at 12:55am she was giving Cora a Nightcall.

Lydia knew that every night Cora goes to woods to ‘woolf out’. She knew that only because she overheard the conversation between Cora and Stiles.

Cora didn’t pick up any (so far - 13) calls. She stated to Stiles that it is probably some jerk from school who is crushing on her, little did she know it was Lydia.

Lydia Martin had not only all students under her chokehold, but also the stuff working there. That is how she got Cora’s Hale phone number. She went to school’s manager office, asked for a number undercover of a history project with the brown eyes girl. It was easier for her than asking any of her friends for Cora’s number.

Just the 3 nights after not getting an answer for the calls, Lydia decided to leave voice mails.

Cora would always get a phone call exactly at 12:55am. She would sit and stare at her phone until it stops ringing, then after few seconds, a message would pop that she got a voice mail. She never listened them.

Lydia in voice mails would say how Cora looked beautiful the other day, or how her smiley made Lydia feel her stomach twist, or any other cheesy stuff lovers would say to each others.

But Lydia and Cora weren’t lovers. She knew that. She had to remember that, not get lost in her dreamy feelings.

Lydia also knew that Cora’s woods running had taken an hour and 15 minutes. Always after it passed, redhead would drive and stare at the warehouse magazine, just to spot Cora come back and slide into the buildings.

Lydia knew then that Cora is safe and nothing has happened.

The other night was different, it was friday and Cora decided to answer the call.

Just about the time when it started to ring, she snitched it from bed and swiped to the right.

“Listen, I don’t know who the hell you are, but you have no right to invade my personal life like that. Stop calling me or I might send my older brother track you and believe he is not a nice guy.” Cora snapped, with the whole anger and annoyance that she held for these past few weeks.

There was no answer back for a few seconds and Cora was about to hang up but then..

“.. Okay, I’m sorry. I will stop.” Lydia’s voice cracked by the end of the reply.

“Wait. Lydia? How do yo-“ She could’ve finished because Lydia ended the call.

Cora looked at the phone screen puzzled. She felt the urge to call back. Redhead’s voice made her feel something weird, as if she was responsible for the sadness she caused the other girl.

There was no answer for a few calls. The fourth was the one, that one call that changed their lifes.

“What?” Cora could sense the void in Lydia’s voice. It made her stomach twist with guilt. She did not like it.

“Lydia, why do you keep calling me every night at exactly same time, are you insane?”

“Well, at some point, I am a banshee after all.” She tried to laugh a bit.

“I’m being serious, what were you thinking. How did u even get my number?”

“School papers.”

“Of course, I forgot everyone loves you.”

“Not you.” Lydia whispered.

“What?” Cora was confused. What the hell is Lydia on?

“You don’t love.”

Cora was left speechless, she did hear properly the first time.

“Why do you keep calling me this late?” Cora asked calmly now.

“Just wanted to give you a nightcall to tell you how I feel.”

“And how do you feel now?” Cora layed herself on bed, getting comfortable as if her and Lydia will talk for hours now.

“Like I want to hug you.”

“If you are comfortable with it, I can come to your house.” Cora suggested feeling embarrassed.

It’s the first time they are talking about normal things and not why half of Beacon Hills population is dead.

“Actually, I’d like to meet at yours. I kept driving there every other night anyway, tonight won’t make a difference.” Lydia said, in meantime grabbing her car keys.

“It was you? I thought it was some creep from school.” Cora was in utter shock.

“Sweetheart, not much people can afford car like that, let alone the limited edition colored with pale pink. I think it was obvious.” She chuckled, already outside.

“Well sorry that I don’t have night vision, I am not a batman.” She scoffed.

“Right. I will drive to you now. Listen the voice notes that I had left you in previous nights, before I get there okay. And if you won’t, I just want you to know that I like you. The real you.” She smiled.

“You’re something special Lydia Martin, you know that right?”

“Mhh I get that quite a lot.” She chuckled.

“Bye, drive safe, and see you in few. Oh and I kinda like you too.”

Lydia didn’t answer and just let herself finish the call. She had a stupid smile on her face the whole ride.


End file.
